With the development trend of display panels towards light weight, thin thickness, low power consumption and portability, a new generation of display technology represented by OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) has drawn a great deal of attention. Compared with the LCD display technology, OLED has the advantages of light weight, thin thickness, low power consumption, low driving voltage, good viewing angle and contrast, and fast response.